Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mattresses and, more particularly, is concerned with a mattress for pre-term infants.
Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,884 dated Mar. 3, 1953, McMonagle disclosed a baby's safety pad. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,489 dated May 26, 1970, Miller, et al., disclosed a bassinet. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,734 dated Oct. 17, 1989, Pollard disclosed a bumper sheet. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,171 dated Jun. 15, 2010, Kan disclosed a support structure with side guards. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,186 dated. Jun. 7, 2011, Flick disclosed an inflatable mattress with uniform restraint. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,694 dated Nov. 4, 2008, Brewin, et al., disclosed an infant sleep positioner. In U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2012/0011651 dated Jan. 19, 2012, Moss disclosed in inflatable mattress guard.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.